Pineshadow
Pineshadow is a black tom with a white dash on his chest, he is blind and has yellow eyes History Pinekit is born to Snowstorm and Thistleflame. He is later made an apprentice with Berrystep as his mentor. Pinepaw is later made a warrior, Pineshadow. Pineshadow liked Kestrelfang in the beginning since he was Iceshine's mate but that friendship soon became a grudge due to Kestrelfang breaking up with Iceshine and upsetting her. He falls in love with Flarecloud, his friend from the nursery, Flarecloud likes him back but rejects his offer to be mates becuase she wanted to be sure her feelings were real. Snowflight tells him she has a crush on him, they become friends but not mates Wavepaw has a crush on him, he likes her, but not as much as Flarecloud Pineshadow begins to feel a bit worried that Flarecloud would never tell him her feelings, but one day; she brings him into the forest. There, she confesses that she truly loves him. Pineshadow is filled with emotion, and tells her he loves her back. A few weeks later, He tells Flarecloud that he and Wavepaw had talked earlier. At first, they begin to joke about it, but then, Pineshadow tells her that he still had some feelings for Wavepaw. This broke Flarecloud's heart, and she could hardly look at him. He told her that they could still work, and that he would get over Wavepaw someday. This does not help Flarecloud to feel better, in fact, it hurts her even worse to know that she loves him, but he has slight feelings for another cat. He tells her that he would have to think about it. Flarecloud nodded stiffly and went off into the forest with Flameshine, clearly upset. Pineshadow had followed them, listened to their conversation. Climbing a tree, he accidentally snaps a twig, drawing Flameshine and Flarecloud's attention. Flameshine is furious that he had eavesdropped, but Flarecloud isn't angry, she is even a bit embarrassed that he had heard her crying so hard. Pineshadow comments that he knows she hates him, but she replies in a choked voice that she loves him very much. He climbs down from the tree and nuzzles her, telling her that he would tell Wavepaw she's probably not the right cat for him, and that he might get over her someday. This makes Flarecloud feel awful, and she backs away. She tells him that she doesn't know if they can be together if he still has feelings for her. He then says that they might not work out if that was the case. He still feels horrible after telling Flarecloud his feelings for Wavepaw, and tries to stay away from other cats. After Shadowpaw, a thunderclan apprentice dies, Pineshadow and Flarecloud have a discussion.He tells her that he wants to be more than friends, but Flarecloud tells him that it would never work out between them and that he couldnt go back and forth from Wavepaw to her. He tries to assure her that he loves her, and not Wavepaw. In the beginning, Flarecloud isn't convinced.Pineshadow puts his paw on hers and tells her that his feelings were real and that there was no mistake in them being together . He tells her he is sorry about his conflicting emotions. He says that the only reason he started to think he loved Wavepaw, was because he was under the impression that she had stopped loving him. He realized she was extremely upset when he had taken Wavepaw as his mate for a while. Flarecloud purrs and asks him if they could go into the forest and talk about that. :Once there, she tells him that she loves him, and that she wants to stand by his side as his mate. He tells her he loves her too, and that he would love to be her mate. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Flarecloud - Living Father: :Thistleflame - Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Snowstorm - Deceased, Member of StarClan Sisters: :Iceshine - Living :Echowind - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Cherryfrost - Living Brother: :Ashtalon - Living Nephews: :Whitefire - Living :Brackenshadow - Living :Fallenbirch - Deceased, Member of StarClan Neices: :Amberdawn - Living :Snowblossom - Living :Silverfern - Living :Softwish - Living :Ivyfrost - Deceased, Member of StarClan Great-Nephews: :Boulderkit - Living :Owlkit - Living :BatkitRevealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 - Living Great-Nieces: :Lilackit - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Fernkit - Living :Sweetkit - Deceased, Member of StarClan :GoldenkitRevealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 - Living :EveningkitRevealed on the IRC, February 9th, 2011 - Living Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bracken's Characters Category:Warrior Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted